


Drenched

by AzaleaBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Romance, Slight AUish, Tent Era, missing moment, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaBlue/pseuds/AzaleaBlue
Summary: A rainy evening during the hunt, rain-soaked tent, Ron, Hermione and some unsaid words. Companion piece to The Unspoken Promise[FFN] and Confessions of a Knight [FFN].
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Drenched

The rain was battering down their small tent. Thunder, lightning and the mad swaying of trees all around them were very reminiscent of the night he had left them.

Ron sipped on his weak tea, sitting at the very edge of the tent flap. She had cast a strong, impenetrable charm over the tent, casting a protective shield that stretched barely a foot from the entrance. The wind still howled all around but the rain stopped short of drenching him, crashing instead against the invisible barrier and sliding down in rivulets. The evening would soon melt into the night and it would be Harry’s turn to take guard. The bloke was still asleep and Ron had no intentions of waking him up just for the watch.

Soft footsteps sounded behind him and Ron resisted the urge to turn around, knowing well who was approaching him. He did, however, scooch to the side. Hermione arrived and took the place wordlessly. He looked at the almost empty mug and cast a glance at her. She was wearing an old maroon jumper of his. Stunned, he met her eyes and she didn’t look away...

Hermione wrapped her arms snuggly around herself and rested on her side of the tent, watching the rain fall with gusto, reminding her vividly of the night he had left. The pain and anger were still fresh and raw. But as she felt his gaze linger on her, she looked up to meet his eyes. Ron’s eyes dipped a little lower before he met hers again and she knew he had been taken aback by her appearance. She waited for him to ask her something about it, but he didn’t. There was a strange softness in his features. He looked so vulnerable- as if he was allowing her to see his heart through. It dimmed her anger towards him a little more. Every since his return he had been chipping away pieces of the wall she had built around herself, breaking her resolve in ways only he could. 

She pulled her hands away to rest on her sides, the chillness of the wind causing her to shiver a little as her curls blew around her face. There was a sudden swoosh and his blanket flew towards them and he caught it deftly with one hand. Dropping his mug on the side, Ron wrapped the blanket around her shoulder wordlessly and she readily soaked in the warmth and Ron’s fragrance that lingered in it. 

Despite the howling of nature, she was sure she could hear both their breaths coming out in soft gasps, hear her heartbeat as it begged her to listen to it... 

Ron watched her curls flutter madly around her face, noticed the longing in his heart mirror in her eyes and before he could stop himself, his fingers reached out to touch the slight pink of her cheeks and he swiped a lock away and tucked it behind her ear, his fingertips brushing against the soft skin behind her ear. He heard her suck in a breath and ran the tip of his finger across the skin tracing a path to the corner of her lip, unable to let go, unable to take his eyes off her. 

He continued to look at her, vaguely realising that somehow her spell was weakening and a fine spray of rain was beginning to reach them with the wind. He acknowledged it only when he noticed droplets of rain glisten on her skin and he leaned in to softly place his lips on her cheek and sucked in the drop. He heard her catch her breath but her touch was intoxicating and his lips found the next drop and the next while his fingers brushed her hair away from her face while his other arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer...

She was drowning- and in the most pleasurable way possible. Hermione weakly registered the blanket fall away but it didn’t matter as she was encased in Ron’s warmth. She wrapped her hands around him, moaning softly at the back of her throat as his lips touched just below her earlobe in a small kiss and once again, she felt the warmth of his lips as the slight roughness of his stubble grazed her skin, causing her eyes to flutter shut as she rested her entire weight on him and his arms. He moaned her name in the softest of whispers as he sucked lightly on her earlobe before tracing his way back to her nape and she moaned louder as his arms wrapped more protectively around her waist. She arched her body, exposing the skin that showed through the neckline of his jumper that was a little deeper on her smaller frame. She could feel his breath at the hollow of her throat as his lips dipped lower and he pressed the smallest kiss on her skin as she moaned out his name and Ron’s grip was suddenly more intense as he traced his way back to her lips and stopped short of actually kissing her. She let out the tiniest sound of dissatisfaction and open her eyes to find him watching her...

She was more intoxicating than firewhiskey, sweeter than the best chocolate pudding he had tasted. He craved to pull her lips between his but resisted. She let out a tiny sound and opened her eyes, and he hoped she could see everything in his eyes, the words they had promised to hold on until the war was won, the words he had kissed onto her nape way back before they left for the hunt- words he would have moaned into her skin every single day if he could. He wished she wouldn’t look at him that way-with all that desire in them, it made him want so much more than he’d allow himself to take. It was almost an ache...

She could see it all- the apology and the words she had stopped him from uttering way back in his bedroom. That promise was made a lifetime ago and back then, she didn’t know how difficult it was going to be to hold onto it. Now having escaped death narrowly, having almost lost him, she knew all the uncertainty that lay ahead. Hermione was no longer willing to die with a regret, the regret of not having heard him say it, the regret of not being able to say it back. 

So she pulled him to herself and pressed her lips softly to his. Ron let out a moan and pulled her onto his lap, his left-hand threading into her hair as he took control of the kiss, moaning into her mouth, shuddering a little as if struggling not to lose control. But Hermione didn’t care, she didn’t care that she was breaking the promise, or that they could be seen or even that she was angry with him. 

Ron had found his way back and he was safe. It was all that mattered.

Life was fragile and they both were a little broken. Perhaps they could mend each other, she reckoned as she gave in completely to the bliss of finding him back.

  
  


………………………..

  
  
  



End file.
